


Temptation II

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egad! Summaries are hard. It's more Paris/Kim smut, what else can I say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Interruption, Harry's Turn and Temptation.

Temptation II  
A. Kite (May 1999)

Tom sat at the helm and squirmed a bit. He was trying his best to keep his mind on flying the ship, but the area of space they were traveling through was totally devoid of anything interesting. Tom's mind kept going back to the night before. Jeez, he had always thought he was perpetually horny. Harry had him beat by a mile.

Three times, three times, Harry had come. The last time, in the shower, was one of the reasons Tom was squirming in his chair. His ass was a bit sore. Tom did a quick check around the bridge. Harry was down in Astrometrics this morning, the crewman in his place was studiously watching monitors that said absolutely nothing. The captain and Commander Chakotay were holed up in the ready room, and Tuvok was busy at the security station.

Tom gave the sensors a quick check just in case something new had come up. No, all clear for light years upon light years. He gave into temptation and allowed his mind to drift.

Until last night, Tom had given no thought at all as to where this was going. It had been a game, help your buddy get off, have fun, a game. Then he walked in on Harry jacking off and knew with certainty that Harry was fantasizing about him. Ordering Harry to finish, and having him comply was the most erotic thing that Tom had ever experienced; next to actually being inside of him.

Then to have Harry take him in turn under a steamy cascade of water, damn, it had been so good. Lost in thought, Tom had totally forgotten where he was and moaned out loud. This immediately got Tuvok's attention. "Mr. Paris, is there a problem?"

Tom shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and assured his superior that all was well. He didn't let himself get distracted again. He managed to look busy the rest of the morning. Getting caught daydreaming by Tuvok was too embarrassing.

Harry was having trouble keeping his mind on work too. Being stuck with Miss 'Ensign Kim, you are distracted' all morning wasn't easy either. That wasn't fair. Seven was getting better, even offering to listen to Harry's troubles as they worked. Harry declined. She wouldn't understand anyway. How could she when Harry didn't understand it himself?

Tom was grateful when his relief showed up. There hadn't been time for breakfast this morning, and he was hungry. Tom was almost finished wolfing down his food when Harry entered the mess hall with Seven. Watching the other man walk caused a tightening in Tom's groin. When Harry bent over the counter to reach for something, that was it for Tom. He got an erection right there in the mess hall. Tom manage to get up and out the door before anyone noticed.

Anyone except Harry, he turned with his tray just in time to see Tom go out the door. Damn! What's going on now? I thought we got past this avoidance stuff. He turned back around and shoved his tray into the hands of a slightly startled Seven. "Here, you can have my nutrients. I have to go," he said and headed out the door after Tom.

Tom made it to his quarters without drawing undue attention to himself. He was shucking the tight jumpsuit as soon as the doors closed behind him. Yowww! There was another good reason not to get aroused while in uniform. Not only was it undignified, it hurt too. Ahhh! Relief at last! Tom freed the imprisoned flesh from his briefs and started stroking it.

Harry rushed into the corridor outside the mess hall, but Tom was long gone. He slapped the closest wall terminal and practically demanded that the computer tell him Tom's location. "Lieutenant Paris is currently in his quarters," the computer told him in the same calm voice it always had.

Harry barreled into to Tom's quarters in an exact replay of his actions just days ago. Again, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of his friend's naked body. Tom had his back to the door, but there was no doubt what he was doing. The sight of Tom's bare ass was doing funny things to Harry's libido.

Tom turned and looked over his shoulder. It could only be Harry. He was the only person that had his security code, the only one who would enter his quarters without announcing himself. Tom growled, "Either get over here and help me, or get out."

Being no fool, Harry undid his clothes as he walked over to Tom and went to his knees in front of him. His own dick was well on its way to being hard. He reached in to his underwear to adjust it to a more comfortable position as he looked into his best friend's face. "What do you want, Tom? Hands or mouth?"

"Suck it for me, Harry. I want to see your lips wrapped around my cock."

Tom's desperate whisper brought Harry to full erection. He used one hand to hold Tom's cock steady and used the other to draw that erection out of his pants. Harry used all of his new-found experience on pleasing the cock he now drew between his lips. Tom grabbed his head and tried to quicken the pace, but it was soon clear to him that Harry wouldn't be hurried.

Again and again Harry brought him to the edge, then backed off without allowing Tom to come. He was doing the same thing to himself. Stroking his cock, in the same pace as he sucked his best friend. Finally, after many garbled threats and much swearing on Tom's part, Harry permitted Tom and himself to find nirvana.

Tom sank to his knees and held Harry close for a few minutes. Harry pulled back and was just starting to speak, "Tom, we need to ta-", when the red alert klaxon sounded.

The End, for now


End file.
